Sea-shroom
The Sea-shroom is the aquatic version of the Puff-shroom, but with slower recharge. It can be planted anywhere in the Pool. Suburban Almanac Entry Sea-shroom Sea-shrooms are aquatic plants that shoot short ranged spores. Damage: normal Range: short Must be planted in water Sleeps during the day Sea-shroom has never seen the sea. It's in his name, he's heard loads about it, but he's just never found the time. One day, though, it'll go down. Cost: 0 Recharge: slow Strategy Plant Sea-shrooms on the third and fourth columns from the right side of the lawn, and try to put a row or two of Fume-shrooms behind them. In the second and third columns from the left it is a good idea to plant Scaredy-shrooms as backup. You may want to plant defensive plants in front of them, although this isn't necessary. The Sea-shroom has a slow recharge rate as it covers two rows less than Puff-shroom. But this means that you can't easily replace Sea-shrooms that are eaten, making them a lot less disposable (although purchasing the Imitater helps a lot). However, it's a not a very good idea to use it for the Dolphin Rider Zombie to make him lose his dolphin as its recharge cost takes a lot of time (unless you have the Imitater Sea-shroom). Of course, a Puff-shroom on a Lily Pad is effectively the same, although it costs 25 more Sun. In Survival: Endless, you can plant these in the first few flags, you can plant a few of these (and the Puff-shrooms as well) to slow the zombies down (no Coffee Beans, please). Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages *You can plant this plant in the nightime pool. *This plant has no sun cost. *You can use this plant to protect your stronger plants from ambush zombies. Disadvantages *You need to spend 75 sun with Coffee Bean if you want use Sea-shroom in the daytime pool. *Slow recharge time. *It shoots short-ranged spores, which cannot be lit up by the Torchwood. *It can't be used in Last Stand. *It can't be protected by Pumpkin. Trivia *The Sea-shroom, the Torchwood, and the Plantern are the only three plants with visible roots. *The Sea-shroom is the only aquatic mushroom. *The Sea-shroom is only automatically recommended in the Fog levels. *The Sea-shroom and the Puff-shroom are the only plants in the game that cost no sun. *The Sea-shroom and the Magnet-shroom are the only mushrooms that are obtained during the Fog levels (excluding the Gloom-shroom, which is bought, not obtained). *The Sea-shroom is the only plant that has a night pool background in the Suburban Almanac. *The Sea-shroom, Cattail and Cactus are the only plants which have projectiles not similar to the plant's colour. *The Sea-shroom and the Puff-shroom are the only shooters with a 3-column range. *The Sea-shroom can not be protected by a Pumpkin. *It is the only green mushroom. *Sea-shroom is the only plant that can grow in both the aquarium and the mushroom garden. See Also *Puff-shroom *Lily Pad *Tangle Kelp *Plants *Fog Category:Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Aquatic Plants Category:Spore-shooting Plants Category:Fog Category:Fog Obtained Plants Category:Free Plants Category:Specific Environment plant Category:Offensive Plants Category:Shooting Plants Category:Short-Ranged Plants